malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorcan Radok
Vorcan Radok [Vor-kin]An Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds - As pronounced by Erikson at 18:44 was the Mistress of the Assassins' Guild in Darujhistan (also known as Master of Assassins),Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xiv a High Mage,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US HC p.308 and also a member of the T'orrud Cabal. She had long hair, described either as brownGardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.446 or black. In Gardens of the Moon ] The Bridgeburners infiltrated Darujhistan and on orders of Empress Laseen made multiple attempts to contact Vorcan and her Guild. They eventually found an audience with the guild master at Lady Simtal's Gedderone Fête. The Malazan Empire offered Vorcan one hundred thousand gold jakatas and a position as High Fist of Darujhistan in return for the deaths of the T'orrud Cabal, the city's true leaders.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.450-451 Vorcan accepted the contract and Cabal members Parald, Tholis, and Travale were soon dead.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, US HC p.466Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US HC p.476 Baruk and Derudan went to ground at Baruk's Estate. Vorcan's attempt on their lives was stopped by the Tiste Andii Serrat and the young thief Crokus, but Serrat was killed. The gravely wounded Vorcan escaped back to Simtal's estate with several vengeful Tiste Andii on her heels. Guild assassin Rallick Nom carried her to an unknown fate inside the newly formed Finnest House.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US HC p.482 In Memories of Ice Two months after the Gedderone Fête, Ganoes Paran unwillingly found himself visiting the Finnest House in spirit form. He discovered two people, seemingly peacefully asleep despite the woman's fresh wounds, just inside the House's front door. Paran recognised them as Rallick and Vorcan. Raest, the House's new guardian, said he found them in their current state and had made no attempt to wake them. He told Paran that the two had been chosen by the House to be servants of the Master of the Deck.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 In House of Chains When Cutter spoke of Rallick as if he had passed, Cotillion said he suspected there was no need for the use of past tense in Rallick or Vorcan's case. He did not go into further detail.House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.267 In The Bonehunters Ganoes Paran obliquely referred to Vorcan when he described once living in Finnest House with two eternally sleeping houseguests and a Jaghut manservant.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.213 In Toll the Hounds She returned under the pseudonym of "Lady Varada", hiring three renegade Seguleh to guard her estate. There she laid a trap for the disloyal members of the Assassins' Guild. Vorcan was described as a demon in truth. In Orb Sceptre Throne ] In the basement of her villa, Vorcan chained herself to the floor with otataral chains to escape being used by the Legate who had taken over control of the city. She made Torvald Nom take her position as head of House Nom and a council member.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.189-190 Her daughter Taya Radok, whom she had sent away, returned and allied herself with the enemy.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9 Taya tried to destroy Vorcan, but failed.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 21 In the end, Vorcan chained her daughter to the floor, telling Rallick Nom with whom she was in a relationship, that she had sent her daughter to her room to think things over.Orb Sceptre Throne, Epilogue Notes and references de:Vorcan Radok Category:Females Category:Assassins Category:Assassins' Guild Category:Daru Category:High Mages Category:Noble Council